1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier bag obtained from a foldable sheet material preferably of biodegradable type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In particular in the ecology field the serious problem is generally known of the difficult disposal of plastic products due to their deficiency in biodegradability. Of the above mentioned products the most widely used in the world are plastic bags which are employed for the most varied uses and are continuously disposed in an incredibly great number, thus producing serious, and even unsolvable, problems for their elimination.